Living Dreams
by Drake-Dean
Summary: The story of a boy named Drake (me) and a girl who changes his life...changes everything about him....who is she and why does she effect him so much...and what secrets were left untold (rating will change)
1. Default Chapter

Living Dreams: Chapter One-The Meeting  
  
It was Drakes fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry...It was a chilly night...he curled up in his bed as a breeze swept through his cracked window..."I wonder when I'll be able to sleep again"...he repeated the words to himself over and over again until he decided he couldnt sleep...he hadn't been able to for years..."i dont know how I've lived like this"...after a few minutes of mumbling curses to himself under his breath he gets up and walks to the window which he throws open slamming them into the side of the castle shattering one of them..."I don't know what's happened to me over all this time...ever since then..."Drakes mind trails to a day in his past life...the day when his life changed...the day when he was thrown away...but he quickly shakes it off and looks around outside and notices another figure on a balcony a few windows away..."I wonder who that could be...probably just one of Harry's friends...yeah right..."he didn't know anyone that wasnt Harry's friend...except for that Draco kid and a few of his pets...he looks closer at the figure...a girl...not much younger than Drake himself...he could make out a few details but that was all...none of which mattered to him..."why do I care"...he walks back into his room as another chill runs through him...he lays on his bed staring at the wall..."why....do...I...care"...after many hours Drake manages to get to sleep still murmuring the words to himself..."why......do......I....care..."  
  
The next morning Drake is walking down the corridors staring at the ground and walking silently...it wasn't any different from the other days...Drake was a loner...he never knew what friendship was worth...he never accepted it...he looks up and sees Harry...Harry Potter..."looks like he's got someone new to follow him...wonder who it is now"...Drake wanders by pretending not to notice...but at the next turn off into a classroom he stops and shoves himself inside..."that was her...that...girl"...his mind was wandering again...but he didn't care this time...he was too busy thinking who she was...and what she was doing with...Potter...He sneaks another peek outside to look at her face..."wow...she looks..."he stops himself from completing his sentence...she had flowing brown hair and deep blue eyes...he drops his eyes to the ground again walking casually down the hall...he thought the last word of his sentence out in his mind...beautiful...Drake looked up...dozens of eyes were on him...he must have said it out loud..."oh this will be going around the school"...he looked back at the girl again...she was staring back at him...her soft blue eyes...meeting his ice cold blue...he turned back around and walked to his next class muttering to himself...on the way he had tons of people pestering him...  
  
"Oh how cute"  
  
"They're such a good couple"  
  
"I didn't know Drake cared for anyone"  
  
"She's Bee-you-tee-full"  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at her"  
  
"Nice move Drake"  
  
His name was never mentioned like this in the school before...all conversation was around him for once..."I don't know what I'm doing just standing here"  
  
"haha! Drake what a loser!..." Drakes eyes lifted at this...  
  
"What was that...punk"...He walks over there staring at the lowly student with eyes that would peirce the heart...  
  
"I said you were a loser...you got something against it"...Drake was infuriated at the remarks...he never saw anyone with the guts to say it to him before...  
  
"Yeah actually I do"...he slowly lifts the kid off the ground..."you don't need to be messing with people you cant handle"...his left fist is raised behind his back...  
  
"you wouldn't hit me..." at this Drake tries to swing at him...but his arm is locked behind him...he looks back over his shoulder only to see her again...holding his fist...the shirt collar that was clenched in his right fist was softened and the kid slipped out of his grip and slinked away...Drake slowly turns his head back around yanks his hand away and walks back to his dorm...he stands out on the balcony where he first saw her and cries for the first time since he came to Hogwarts... 


	2. The Forgiven and the Forgotten

Living Dreams: Chapter 2-The Forgiven  
  
It had been another sleepless night...He was too busy thinking...he couldn't focus..."I don't know why I'm acting like this"...but he did...he knew as well as everyone else in the school...even the teachers were poking cracks at him now...he was in love with someone he didn't even know...he still called her by The Girl ...her name didn't matter it wouldn't change anything...Drake was still in his bed at 9:00 am...he was usually up by 7:00 am...but today was different than any other day...he rose from the bed and went out to the balcony...where he spent many of his dark nights now...he leaned on the railing and set his eyes to the grounds...students were gathering out of their classes...Drake was still the main subject of rumors...many of which weren't true...some of which he wished were true..."i wonder where she is now"...he wouldn't have to wonder for long...he found her...she was sitting in a small tree with class companions grouped around her...Drake quickly ran back inside and out of his dorm...then through the many corridors to the large wooden doors of Hogwarts...He threw his weight against the doors and managed to open one enough where he could slip through...as soon as he stepped out of the castle many whispers awoke...he wanted to say something...but it wouldn't quite come out right...his words were stuttered and awkward..."I...I do-...I d-don't"...  
  
"oh look at him now...he can't even talk straight" the small classmate laughed at his own joke...  
  
Drake didn't really mind it...he's been hearing it all night outside the door of his dorm...he took a few steps towards the tree...a path seemed to open between all the students...a straight walkway from his spot on the front steps of Hogwarts...to the lone tree...now completely abandoned...except for her...  
  
Drake didn't know what to do...since when did what the students say matter to him...never...and it took him a while to realize that he didn't care now...he walked through the groups of watchful eyes...one after another striking him with a different pain...one that Drake had never bothered with...He was now standing at the base of the tree staring at the trunk listening to the jests around him...  
  
Before jumping up he makes a last look back at his "audience"...all staring at him with a light glare in their eyes that paralyzed Drake on the inside...then up at the girl...she was staring at him with her deep blue eyes...they had a certain affection...it calmed him and made all his other thoughts disappear..all the sound around him stopped and everything went silent...even Drake was astounded...the moment he had been waiting for...the time he would be able to talk to the person that made him feel like he was different than every other person at this school...to tell exactly how he felt...he felt like he was loved and that he could love...  
  
Drake sat next to her still staring into her eyes...he didn't know what to say...but the words that came weren't from his mind..they were from his heart..."you have beautiful eyes"...he would never know what she was going to say...the bell for next classes rang...and she immediately hopped from the tree and ran towards the castle...Drake could only sit there wondering why...that tree was a special place to him...and he spent the rest of that afternoon carving notes into the branches with a pocket knife...many of which were feelings he had that he thought he couldn't tell anyone...he took a last deep breath before hopping from the tree himself...then slowly stumbled into the castle...a dim shadow turned from a balcony above and walked into a nearby dorm...  
  
That night...for the first time...Drake slept...he had dreams...it was the first peaceful night he had in ages...and when he awoke he still had some questions...that night he found a carving next to his...one made by her...and that calmed him because she knew what he meant...what he wanted to say...what he wished he could say...all Drake could do was smile...and he did...from the walk to the castle...to his dorm...and the balcony...and back to the tree the next morning where he found the memories he wanted to hold for the rest of his life... 


End file.
